


I'm Watching You

by redcursive



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Watcher!Dream, Watchers AU, Watchers lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcursive/pseuds/redcursive
Summary: "What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck," George worried, tossing a boat down into the water. "Dream! Get in the boat!"Dream drew his sword. Was this an actual emergency or just the stupidest Manhunt tactic known to mankind? He stepped warily across the shore; sand crunched beneath his boots.George's cracked glasses slipped down his nose. The second he saw George's panicked eyes, Dream knew this wasn't a trick."I'm not joking, Dream. It has Sapnap and Bad!"
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap
Comments: 10
Kudos: 279





	I'm Watching You

"What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck," George worried, tossing a boat down into the water. "Dream! Get in the boat!"

Dream drew his sword. Was this an actual emergency or just the stupidest Manhunt tactic known to mankind? He stepped warily across the shore; sand crunched beneath his boots.

George's cracked glasses slipped down his nose. The second he saw George's panicked eyes, Dream knew this wasn't a trick.

"I'm not joking, Dream. It has Sapnap and Bad!"

His stomach dropped. "What?"

George urged him again, "Get in the boat!"

Now was not the time to argue. Hastily, he jumped in the boat. "What?" he demanded, "What has Sapnap and Bad?!"

George's hands trembled on the oars. The two began to move at a respectable clip, but George continued to row as if, any second now, the monster that had taken his friends was going to jump out of the water and snatch him up too.

"It was... big," he began quietly. "Like a giant cloak made of void. It grabbed Bad first, and-- and Sapnap tried to fight it." He choked up. "All I could do was run away."

Dream's bones chilled. A giant cloak made of void? That sounded like...

_ A Watcher. _

A sudden heavy wind threatened to capsize their tiny boat. Hellish howling of the abyssal End rended the air. The Watcher, in all its glory, loomed over the two men. Beneath them, all aquatic life fled from its shadow.

"Watch my body," Dream said. George didn't even have a chance to protest before his best friend toppled over, unconscious, and nearly cracked his head open on the side of the boat.

"Dream!" George shouted, shaking the other man's shoulders. "Dream, wake up!"

Dream twitched. The Watcher reached for George with its giant gaseous hand. George held his breath--

From Dream's chest, a concussive blast erupted. George looked up, and up, and up further still. Another massive "Watcher", as Dream had identified them, rammed itself into the first Watcher. Ripping and tearing with its gaping stardust maw, the second Watcher ate a jagged hole in the first Watcher's side which bled ichor and fumes.

Bruised and bloody, Sapnap and Bad fell from the hole in the Watcher's side into the water below. George frenetically helped them into his tiny boat, which then promptly capsized the moment the two Watchers shrieked at each other. The grinding, dissonant cacophony made George’s ears ring. As he struggled to tread water, eyes stinging and half blind with saltwater, roaring waves tackled him. His heart beat heavy in his chest. He knew he was panicking, but he was helpless to do a thing about it. He’d lost sight of Sapnap and Bad, head bobbing above and below the water as it was. Maybe he should just give up…

George’s breath wooshed out of his lungs. He wheezed at the impact, finally taking in lungfuls of precious air.

“Oh my God, what the--” screamed Sapnap.  _ Sapnap was okay! _ George blinked water out of his eyes, searching for his friends. He saw Bad, Sapnap, and Dream’s unconscious body and oh no they were being carried by one of the Watchers.  _ George _ was being carried by the same Watcher. He was so screwed!

When the Watcher which wasn’t holding them successfully landed a vicious slash on the other Watcher, it let out an ear splitting roar of triumph. The Dream Team’s Watcher replied in kind with a piercing screech:  **_“MINE!”_ **

In a thunderous clash, the two Watchers rammed into each other, melding like two blocks clipping into the same space. The other Watcher withdrew first, hacking up more ichor with a fizzing moan as the Dream Team’s Watcher ripped chunks out of its not-flesh and ate them savagely.

Just when George was sure he was about to pass out, the surviving Watcher landed on solid ground in time to watch its opponent dissipate into noxious gas and drift away. It set the four men on the ground.

“What the muffin,” Bad gasped.

George trembled, falling to his knees. He was going to die here. The Watcher looked down at its prey-- its massive not-eyes passed over George-- and fell upon…

_ Dream _ . He was still unconscious. George scrambled to his feet, placing himself between the Watcher and Dream. “You can't have him!”

Time dragged to a halt. The Watcher rasped a grating laugh, wrapping its unearthly visage around human speech as best it could. _ “Youuu... muffinhhhead...” _

“What?” Sapnap breathed incredulously.

_ “Gggive me mmmy body backkk.” _

Floored, the three conscious men could only stare. “... Dream?” George asked.

_ “Sssorry…”  _ Dream seemed to shrink in on himself-- no, he was actually shrinking! All at once, the semi-cloud of Watcher bits whooshed past George and straight into Dream’s human form. As the wind settled, Dream groaned.

“Ugh… Ow.” He tried to sit up, but George and Bad had to help him.

Sapnap sat down on the ground with the rest of them. “Dream, what was that?”

Dream winced. “I… I’m sorry.”

“For what?!” George exploded. “You saved our lives!”

Dream drew back, before returning George's intensity. “I lied! I put you all in danger because I was too chickenshit to tell you who I really am: a MONSTER.”

“You're not a monster, you're our friend!” Bad insisted.

Dream hunched over, swiping a hand underneath his mask. It came back wet. “Nobody's born a Watcher, Bad,” he said quietly.

Sapnap shrugged. “So what?”

They all looked at him. He continued, “I mean, you're still Dream.”

“Sapnap’s right,” said George. “You're still the same person.”

Dream inhaled shakily, taking his mask off for the first time any of them had ever seen. His eyes were bright purple.

“You guys… really mean that, huh,” Dream laughed wryly. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

“Something terrible, probably,” George said casually. Bad smacked him.

Dream cracked a smile. “Thanks, guys… It means a lot.”


End file.
